Amigos
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: Ella pensó que lo amaba pero el día de su boda descubrió que su amor era de otro, alguien que se había ido, alguien que hasta ese día llamo amigo AU (asco de titulo y resumen mejor entren y diganme si vale la pena)
1. ¿Adios?

Bien este es mi primer AU tengo que reconocer que nació leyendo un fanfic Serena-Daren no recuerdo el nombre porque me lo prestaron espero que les guste y si los personaje están OCC

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

¿Adios?

Era el día más importante de su vida, estaba allí parada en la entrada de la iglesia con su vestido blanco, mientras su mirada se paseaba por todos los presentes: su amigo Kiba de la mano de Hanabi ¿quién hubiera pensado que terminarían juntos cuando se odiaban?, parado junto a ellos se encontraba Shino acompañado de una linda castaña de la que se había enamorado perdidamente al poco de conocerla, enseguida su primo Neji tomando la mano de Tenten siempre supo que acabarían juntos aunque ambos se negaban su atracción, un poco más allá podía apreciar al resto de sus amigos.

Una rubia cabellera le llamo la atención llenándola de recuerdos, el dueño de ella había sido su primer amor, su primera decepción, la primera persona por la que lloro pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento sino que a su lado debería encontrarse una cabellera negra perteneciente a Uchiha Sasuke su mejor amigo, pero él no estaba allí el tiempo se acababa el novio estaba por llegar y él no aparecía, eso la ponía nerviosa muy nerviosa es imposible que no esté recriminaba mentalmente, la idea de que la dejara sola en ese momento no era concebida por ella el tiempo se había parado como si de un cuadro se tratara y no fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado hasta que una mano se posara en su hombro.

**- Hinata odio ser yo quien te lo diga pero no va a venir -** la chica volteo a ver al dueño de la voz que no era otro que su primo

**- No digas eso solo está retrasado ya verás que aparece en cualquier segundo - **debatió con la voz llena de ansiedad sin dejar de mirar a la nada

**- Han pasado más de dos horas perdona que te lo diga pero es obvio que no vendrá - **soltó firmemente el mayor viendo que una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la chica su voz d se volvió aún más fría y adquirió un tono agresivo **-No llores, nunca nos agradó ese tipo te recuerdo que esa es la razón por la que tú padre no está aquí-**

**- Neji otou-san siempre consideró que el era una gran persona -** volvió a hablar la chica sin despegar la mirada del camino que conducía a la iglesia donde se supone que debería estarse casando

**-Por dios Hinata reacciona él nunca le cayó bien a nadie en casa Hanabi te dejo de hablar por un mes cuando comenzaste a salir con él y Hiashi-sama prácticamente te desheredo cuando le dijiste que pensabas casarte -** el Hyuga mayor siseo conteniendo un grito

Las palabras del chico la hicieron volver por completo a la realidad notando que a quien se refería no era el pelinegro que se adueñase de sus pensamientos desde el instante en que piso la iglesia sino a su prometido el hombre con el que debería estar ya casada para ese momento

**- Nii-san ¿realmente han pasado dos horas? - ** pregunto de repente y de forma tranquila la chica, en respuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento con la cabeza pues el chico tenía miedo de que las palabras que usara dañaran a la menor **- Entonces será mejor que vayamos a casa - ** y dirigiéndose a los demás hablo **- Chicos como se habrán dado cuenta no se llevara a cabo ninguna boda… sin embargo espero que no les moleste acompañarme a casa sería un gran desperdicio de comida si nadie va - ** termino con una sonrisa, ante esta declaración todos asintieron sabian que la chica lo hacía de corazón, aunque no podían creer que la dejaran plantada cuando para la mayoría si no es que para todos era la persona más bondadosa que conocían, ella se dio la vuelta en dirección a su primo dispuesta a marcharse cuando una voz la detuvo

**- Hinata - ** el rubio se acerco a ella con la mejor cara que pudo, aun así no logro ocultar la tristeza que le daba ver a la chica en esa situación **- Sasuke me pidió que te entregara esto después de que terminara la ceremonia, pero creo que no habrá un mejor momento dadas las circunstancias - ** hablo el chico mientras le entregaba una hoja doblada a la chica quien no dudo un segundo en tomarla

**- Arigato Naruto-kun - ** dijo la chica mientras lo veía alejarse y sin esperar un minuto abrió el mensaje que le habían entregado

_Hinata se lo que estas pensando ¿cómo es que siendo tu mejor amigo no estoy allí contigo en el día más feliz de tu vida? Bueno la respuesta es simple no puedo, más bien no quiero, si leíste bien no quiero ¿Por qué? Eso es aun más sencillo de responder __**te amo**__ se que también me amas pero… aquí es donde comienza la parte difícil… yo te amo, no como se debe amar a un amigo, te amo de la manera en que un hombre ama a una mujer, te miro de la manera en que el baka de Kiba mira a tu hermana, te añoro de la misma manera que el raro de Shino la primavera para contemplar a sus insectos, te necesito de la manera en que Naruto necesita del ramen (y no es mentira aunque te rías) y cada vez que estamos solos me siento tan tonto como Neji cuando esta cerca de Tenten…. Ese es mi secreto ¿lo recuerdas verdad? Una vez preguntaste cual era mi secreto más celosamente guardado y yo prometí decírtelo cuando estuviera listo… no es que esté listo, nunca lo estaré simplemente no habrá otra oportunidad Hinata me voy… me voy del país._

_Mientras pronunciabas el si ante el altar tome un avión ¿A dónde? no lo sé, supongo que tome el primer vuelo disponible, lo mismo da un lugar que otro solo quiero tratar de olvidarte…. sé que esto va contra todo lo que dije respecto a los cobardes que huyen de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, pero soy un cobarde y quiero aceptarlo por primera vez ante ti, que eres lo más importante en mi vida, no me fue fácil tomar esta decisión, una parte de mí la que es tu mejor amigo, la que desea verte feliz me repetía incansablemente que me quedara que no podía abandonarte en el momento con el que soñaste toda tu vida, la otra parte de mi me preguntaba si era capaz de ver a la mujer que amo entregarse a otro y sabes cuál es la respuesta: no, lo siento, no puedo verte caminar hacia al altar cuando se que la persona que te espera al final es alguien más, no puedo permanecer a tu lado fingiendo una felicidad que no siento, ni ser el amigo que necesitas por eso me voy, porque tú necesitas un amigo y yo… yo… quiero ser más que eso. _

_Le pedí a Naruto que te diera esto una vez que estuvieras casada la razón es muy simple, te conozco demasiado bien mi querida Hinata y sé que si la leyeras antes hubieras salido corriendo hacia el aeropuerto a detenerme, hubieras dejado de lado tu felicidad para intentar dármela a mí, porque te aseguro que habrías dejado a tu prometido en el altar para "darnos una oportunidad" no quiero sacrificar el brillo en tus ojos solo por un necio amor que no fue confesado a tiempo, te amo Hinata pero esto es lo mejor para los dos, perdóname por no estar allí y si es posible recuérdame, no sé si podre dejar de amarte lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que te recordare todos los días de mi vida._

_Sasuke _

El rostro de la chica estaba bañado en lagrimas y a cada línea que leía mas lagrimas se agregaban mientras era abrazado por Neji quien lucía una suave y triste sonrisa en el rostro al final tenía razón era el pensamiento del chico

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba por el parque en aquella ciudad tan lejos de su hogar cuando lo vio, era él estaba segura, pero como no estarlo si conocía esa negra y rebelde cabellera desde que tenía memoria, le sorprendió verlo allí a él no le gustaba la gente sin embargo estaba sentado en la banca de aquel lugar lleno de niños corriendo, eso le sorprendió hace cinco años que no sabía nada de él, se marcho y nunca pudo encontrarlo pero ahora estaba allí frente a ella, y podría decirle todo lo que sintió cuando se marcho, podría confesarle que también lo ama pero fue muy cobarde para aceptarlo, que si se casaba era simplemente porque aquel hombre se lo recordaba, y así con una sonrisa en su rostro camino hasta él pero no llego, su voz la paralizo

**- Kenshin, es hora de irnos - ** escucho las palabras saliendo de su boca mientras veía a un pequeño no mayor de cuatro años acercársele

**- ¿Debemos regresar a casa Oto-chan? - ** pregunto con inocencia el niño **- ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? - ** pidió con ternura

**- No, sabes que solo puedes jugar un momento no quiero que te hagas daño - ** lo vio replicarle al niño y luego al apreciar la tristeza de este agrego **- Pero podemos volver mañana - ** la cara del niño se ilumino completamente mientras asentía

**- Oto-chan ¿Cuando nos mudaremos a Japón? - ** escucho la pregunta del menor mientras era cargado por el hombre

**- Pronto Kenshin muy pronto - ** respondió sin darle una fecha y así mientras el niño hacia preguntas y el mayor las contestaba se fueron perdiendo de su vista

Lentamente sus pies la condujeron a la banca donde momentos atrás él se encontrara y sin siquiera tener que hacer un esfuerzo las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas **- Así que Kenshin… - ** sosollo **- muy típico de ti Sasuke… amas las espadas - ** volvió a romper en llanto pero no podía hacer nada, él creía que se había casado hace cinco años, había seguido con su vida como se lo dijo en su despedida, había llegado a dejar de amarla, tenía un hijo… había regresado muy tarde a su vida

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Bueno hasta aquí será un two-shot este es el primer cap inicialmente era un one-shot pero la idea creció y creció nos leemos pronto


	2. volver a verte

Primero que nada debo decir que voy a dedicar este fic a mi amiga y escritora favorita misfits77 quien además de dejarme publicar sus historias, me escribió un sasuhina (que estoy publicando) y me deja usar a su personaje (Terumi) kasumi para mis locuras.

En segunda debo decir que por petición de ella esto cuya idea inicial era un one-shot después creció al two-shot será un fic más largo no les dire que tan largo porque eso dependerá de mi inspiración pero al menos serán más de 4 cap

Bueno espero que les guste

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Volver a verte

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, nervioso, había recibido aquella solicitud hacia exactamente un mes atrás, justo el día en que Hinata se fue de vacaciones, al tenerla en sus manos no pudo creer lo que decía, ni sabía qué hacer su deber como médico no le permitía ignorar algo así, pero tampoco quería ver aún más destrozada a su prima, llegar a su oficina le ofreció un poco de calma, se removió inquieto en su asiento al final todavía no le había dicho nada, sin importar cuando se prometió hacerlo, saco el expediente, una vez más lo releyó sin importar que lo supiera de memoria, un suspiro salió de sus labios Hinata llegaría en cualquier momento, mientras él trataba de mantenerse sereno, lo que le diría no era fácil ni como su jefe ni como su primo en realidad quería no tener que decírselo, pero sabía que no podía escapar de ello, la espera termino y con ello el encuentro era inminente, en aquel momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de su prima, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado estaba más decaída que cuando se había marchado, se suponía el viaje la haría olvidarse un poco de sus penas y le levantaría el ánimo, sin embargo era todo lo contrario a su llegada una semana atrás y antes de cumplir el plazo para terminar sus vacaciones no pudo dejar de notar sus ojeras y lo anormalmente pálida que se encontraba, pero ella se negaba a decirle el porqué mientras él dejo de preguntar al ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema

**- Nii-san ¿Estás bien? - ** la voz de la chica lo volvió a la realidad

**- Solo estaba revisando el expediente - ** fue su respuesta

**- Estás muy preocupado, pero no deberías eres el mejor especialista que hay, por eso vinieron de tan lejos solo para verte - ** sonrió al pronunciar la frase, los Hyuga era una importante familia de médicos por ello su padre se enfado cuando en vez de estudiar medicina entro a la facultad de enfermería, la relación con su padre no era la mejor pero de ninguna manera le gustaba que estuviera enojado con ella, aun se recordaba parada frente a la imponente figura de su padre diciendo "ser enfermera me permite vigilar al personal desde el otro lado y sin que se den cuenta" aquella frase no había sido suya sino de él quien le dio una solución rápida para poder hacer lo que deseaba sin dejar de complacer a su padre.

**- Hinata - ** la voz de Neji la volvió a la realidad, clavo su mirada en el rostro del mayor esperando no haberse perdido demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos **- De verdad me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo en este caso - ** lo miro interrumpirse y soltar un suspiro antes de continuar **- pero entenderé si decides que alguien más me asista - **

**- Ni-san le dije a tu esposa que yo la supliría durante su incapacidad y eso incluye cualquier caso sin importar lo difícil que sea, además estoy segura de que Hanabi me mataría si sabe que desperdicie la oportunidad de asistirte en un caso… - **

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el discurso que Hinata estaba dándole acerca de su deber como enfermera y como reemplazo de su esposa, maldijo en voz baja sabía lo que significaba el llamado en la puerta, todo había terminado, vio a su prima dirigirle una mirada interrogante y solo le quedo rogar a kami porque las cosas no terminaran como lo imaginaba

**- Es el paciente - ** informo y antes de poder agregar algo más la vio dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, un pequeño borrón pasó por su lado y se adueño de la silla delante del escritorio de Neji

**- Kenshin ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar corriendo? - ** dijo la voz de la persona que aun se encontraba fuera del consultorio **- No me hagas repetírtelo - ** agrego mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

La mano de Hinata se encontraba sobre el pomo de la puerta y una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro sabía era un gesto que solía tranquilizar a los pacientes pero esta además estaba cargada de ternura al ver entrar al pequeño, sin embargo desapareció al escuchar la voz del padre de aquel niño, era Sasuke… Sasuke estaba allí con su hijo, sabía que regresaría a Japón, sabía que alguna vez tendría que enfrentarse a él pero esperaba tener un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea ¿Cómo verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo aparentar que no se estaba muriendo al saber que siguió con su vida? ¿Debía hacerle creer que si se caso y era feliz? O por el contrario aclararle que la boda no se llevo a cabo y había pasado cinco años añorándolo, ya no pudo seguir divagando en sus dudas pues una vez más la voz de su primo la trajo a la realidad

**- Sasuke - ** fue el seco saludo de Neji

**- Neji - ** contesto de la misma manera

**- Oto-chan ¿tú lo conoces? - ** pregunto inocentemente Kenshin mientras intercambiaba su mirada entre su padre y el otro adulto

**- Es un viejo amigo - ** fue la respuesta de Sasuke quien al mirarlo bajar de la silla esperaba que el niño se acercara a él, pero paso a su lado y se dirigió a la otra persona de quien no se había percatado

**- Hola soy Uchiha Kenshin ¿Cómo te llamas? - ** se presento el niño haciendo una reverencia a la mujer frente a él

**- Hinata - ** la voz de ambos se mezclo al decir el nombre de la pelinegra, Sasuke en un susurro, ella más fuerte mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño, una vez así se dedico a estudiarlo delicadamente esperando que no se notara en demasía su interés por él, su cabello tan negro y enmarañado como el de Sasuke, sus facciones finas dándole un sutil aire andrógino, hacia resaltar sus preciosos ojos azules como pozos de agua clara donde fácilmente podrías ahogarte.

**- Hinata - ** repitió el pequeño **- Eres la amiga de Oto-chan - ** exclamo feliz después volteo su cara hacia Sasuke y pregunto **- ¿Es muy bonita no crees oto-chan? - ** indago con una sonrisa en el rostro

**- Preciosa - ** fue la respuesta en un susurro perfectamente escuchado por todos, mientras que la mirada que le dedicaba a la mujer no paso desapercibida por el Hyuga castaño que solo frunció el seño

**- Hinata podrías llevar a Kenshin al jardín para que juegue un rato, tengo que hablar con Sasuke - ** fue la orden que dio Neji después de todo ese era el protocolo a seguir, pero más que nada lo hacía para que su prima pudiera huir con decoro de tan incómoda situación

La Hyuga asintió y luego estiro su brazo hacia el niño **- Ven Kenshin-chan acompáñame - ** el infante miro a su padre quien le dio su consentimiento con la cabeza para instantes después salir de la mano de Hinata

Una vez que la puerta se hubiera cerrado Neji se levanto de su lugar y rápidamente se acerco al Uchiha quien no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió el puño del mayor en su rostro

**- Que demo... - **

**- No digas nada, me lo debes - ** fueron las palabras que empleo Neji mientras volvía a tomar asiento tras su escritorio y al ver alzada la ceja del moreno le aclara **- Esperaste hasta que Hinata estaba a punto de casarse para decirle que la amabas - ** soltó **- te mereces más pero no quiero que tu hijo se espante al verte con la cara destrozada - ** agrego subiendo los hombros

**- Lo agradezco, creo- ** dijo sentándose en donde hasta hace un minuto se encontraba el niño mientras sobaba su mejilla **- aunque no sería la primera vez que Kenshin me viera así - ** susurro para sí mismo **- Como sea no estamos aquí para discutir lo que sucedió hace cinco años sino para que salves a mi hijo - **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata cerró la puerta del consultorio de su primo sosteniendo la mano del pequeño Uchiha quien no despegaba su mirada del rostro de la mujer, esta empezaba a sentirse inquieta, si bien la mirada del pequeño no era oscura si contenía la intensidad característica de la familia de su padre

**- ¿Kenshin-chan, sucede algo? - ** pregunto sin poder aguantar más tener aquella mirada escudriñándola

**- Eres más bonita en persona que en la foto que Oto-chan tiene en su habitación - ** dijo sonriendo logrando que la mayor se sonrojara

**- ¿Una foto? - ** inquirió tratando aparentar que nada pasaba

**- Hai, Oka-san decía que te quiere demasiado como para alejarte de su lado - ** volvió a decir el niño sin malicia, pero lo único que logro fue que la pelinegra se sintiera mal al pensar que su recuerdo ensombrecía la familia que formo el Uchiha

El niño iba a agregar algo más pero no lo hizo pues se detuvieron a causa de un llamado a la pelinegra y al voltear vieron a una mujer castaña acercarse a ellos rápidamente

**- Hinata-sama, lamento molestarla pero ¿podría llevarle este expediente a su primo? - ** pidió la mujer sin darse cuenta de la presencia del niño

**- ¿Pasa algo Ayana-san? - ** pregunto la pelinegra al mirar la angustia en la cara de la chica

**- Nada grave en realidad solo que acaba de llegar este expediente para el Dr. Hyuga pero esta mañana no se veía muy feliz y sinceramente no me atrevo a averiguar si es verdad lo que dicen de su mal humor - ** confeso con la mirada fija en el piso

Una suave risa salió de los labios de la pelinegra deteniéndose para hablar **- Neji es un poco gruñón pero no come, pronto te acostumbraras a su forma de ser - ** fueron las palabras de ánimo que le dio

La castaña miraba a la mujer frente a ella, a pesar de ser parte de una familia muy importante y prima de uno de los doctores más importantes no era arrogante, al contrario siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás eso hacía que todos la respetaran y aunque al principio pedía que quitara el honorifico termino por acostumbrarse a que lo usaran, bajando la mirada por fin se percato de la presencia del menor

**- Oh pequeño perdona no te había visto, soy Ayana - ** se presento

**- Uchiha Kenshin - ** contesto el niño **- Hinata, ¿vamos al jardín? - ** pregunto sin percatarse de que la mirada de la castaña cambio

**- Kenshin-chan, Ayana-san te llevara al jardín yo debo llevarle esto a Neji - ** Aclaro mientras pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos

**- Esta bien ¿pero llevaras a Oto-chan al jardín cuando termine con el doctor? - ** pregunto ilusionado

**- Te lo prometo - ** dijo mientras tomaba el expediente y empezaba a regresar sobre sus pasos

Vio marcharse al niño junto con la joven enfermera y un suspiro salió de sus labios la mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho se hacía presente a cada momento que recordaba las palabras del niño. Sasuke aun la recordaba, incluso podría ser que aun la amara, pero por otro lado estaba la madre de Kenshin aquella mujer que debía de estar sufriendo al saber que no era amada por la persona con la cual se caso, no iba a interferir de ninguna manera pero no podría evitar encontrársela algún día y no quería dañarla aún más con su presencia, tal vez debería hacer caso a Neji y pedirle a alguien más que lo ayudara en lo relacionado con los Uchiha, pero eso sería no cumplir con la promesa que hizo, tal vez solamente debería mantenerse en el plano profesional y no estar demasiado cerca de Sasuke, mil y una ideas se aglomeraba en su mente a cada instante por lo cual sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar todas esas dudas que la inundaban, tomo una bocanada de aire y retomo su camino , al llegar frente a la puerta del consultorio de su primo y con una mano en el pomo decidió echar una mirada al expediente para poder poner al tanto a Neji de quien se trataba pero lo que leyó la dejo helada, allí ponía Uchiha Kasumi

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Espero que este segundo cap les haya gustado y si no también háganmelo saber

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****:** no queria hacerte llorar ¡lo siento!

**Lilipili:** bueno aun no lo decido acepto sugerencias, aunque "él" era solo un pretexto para comenzar la historia

**Nanii.98:** aquí la continuación

**Misfits77****:** bueno ya hablamos un poco por el msn, si lo extenderé, también sobre el nombre del pequeño de sasuke aunque creo que con este final te haces una idea de adónde voy, la carta bueno creo que como lo dijiste todos nos hemos visto en esa situación de querer estar con alguien pero tener miedo a ser dañado o dañar en el proceso, o aun peor haber pasado ese proceso y terminar destrozado espero encontrarte pronto un gran beso


	3. Uchiha Kasumi

Bien aquí está el tercer cap, en los anteriores me preguntaron quien dejo plantada a hinata la verdad es que no tengo pensado a nadie, era solo una idea para basar la historia que iba a ser rápida y fugaz por lo que "él" jamás iba a aparecer, pero déjenme sugerencias sobre quien podría ser porque no llego a la boda y si creen que deba regresar

por ultimo kasumi y rei no me pertenece son invención de Misfits77 que me permite usarlas en mis fics y si se preguntan porque pongo el discleimer de ellas y no de los personajes de naruto bueno estamos es fanfiction está más que implícito que no son nuestros

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Uchiha kasumi

La puerta del consultorio hizo el sonido de abrirse haciendo que la mirada de los dos hombres dentro de este se dirigieran hacia allí, lentamente se fue formando la figura de la mujer que hace solo unos minutos abandonara el lugar

**- Disculpa la interrupción ni-san, acaba de llegar esto para ti -** fue lo que dijo la pelinegra al entrar

**- ¿De qué se trata? no espero nada - **contestó el mayor mientras tomaba el folder de las manos de Hinata, antes de que esta pudiera darle una respuesta la voz de la tercera persona en la habitación se hizo oír

**- Es el expediente de la madre de Kenshin -** anunció Sasuke logrando que toda la atención se centrará en él **- Pedí que te lo mandaran -** al percatarse de la mirada de incredulidad que ambos Hyuga tenían debió aclarar **- supuse que te gustaría verlo dada la naturaleza de su enfermedad y que ella padecía de algo parecido -**

**- Seria mejor si hablara con ella puede darme datos que el expediente no - ** argumento el Hyuga mayor ante el atrevimiento del Uchiha

**- Ella no puede viajar y cualquier dato que necesites sobre Kenshin puedo dártelo yo sin problema alguno -** acotó aparentemente de lo más tranquilo

**- ¿Sabes?, sería lindo que me avisaras cuanto tomes decisiones médicas, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que no eres uno - ** comento sarcásticamente Neji mientras miraba el expediente que su prima le había entregado .

**- Ya, entiendo que el ego de los cirujanos es enorme pero creí que te enfadaras por ir un paso adelante - ** soltó el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona **- Hinata ¿Puedes ir por Kenshin mientras Neji termina con el expediente? - ** pidió lo más amablemente posible, mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida al castaño

**- Claro - ** respondió con una mueca de incredulidad esperaba que Sasuke discutiera algunos puntos con su primo no que la sacara del consultorio con la primera escusa que se le ocurrió aunque lo agradecía, lo último que deseaba era estar en primera fila escuchando a Sasuke hablar de su esposa

Cuando la pelinegra desapareció una vez más tras la puerta el Uchiha clavo su mirada en el Hyuga quien se la devolvió con la misma intensidad

**- Hinata, no debe saberlo - ** pronuncio Sasuke

**- ¿Qué? - ** la sorpresa fue evidente en la voz del mayor

**- Katsu, Hinata no puede saber que está muerta - ** sentencio el pelinegro

**- Sabes, Hinata es mi enfermera auxiliar no puedo esconderle datos sobre el caso - ** trato de razonar

**- El paciente es Kenshin, la información de Katsu solamente es apoyo, no hay necesidad de que lo sepa - ** debatió con firmeza **- Se que no tengo derecho pero hazlo como un favor - **

**- ¿Como el que tú me hiciste la ultima vez? - ** ironizo Neji evidentemente molesto

**- Yo cumplí, le dije a Hinata lo que sentía - **

**- Y luego huiste - ** le reclamo

**- Basta Neji, solo te estoy pidiendo que Hinata no sepa algo que no es relevante al caso - ** exigió sin subir el tono de su voz pero en clara amenaza

**- En eso tienes razón, pero no entiendo ¿por qué mentirle a Hinata? - ** acepto por fin

**- Conoces a tu prima tan bien como yo, lo último que quiero de ella es piedad - ** soltó como respuesta después de tomar una bocanada de aire **- Tengo suficiente con cinco años de ella -**

**-Hinata no te tiene piedad -** acotó irritado

**- Esperas que crea que cuando término de leer la carta no se culpo por nunca darse cuenta, ni se puso a llorar por saber que no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, o que no intentó buscarme durante un tiempo hasta que la convenciste de que no tenia caso porque no aparecería a menos que yo quisiera -** siseo con rabia contenida

**- si la conoces tan bien entonces deberías saber que no es esa clase de persona ella... - ** intento interceder

**- Mierda Neji ¡la amo!, lo último que necesito es tenerla cerca ofreciéndome su hombro para llorar-** prácticamente grito interrumpiendo al galeno quien miro sorprendido como se levanto de su asiento **- acaso es tan difícil entenderlo, solo quiero que Kenshin se recupere para desaparecer de nuevo -** concluyó dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer otro comentario la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas mas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En cuanto salió del consultorio se encaminó al jardín donde suponía aun se encontraba el niño junto a la joven enfermera que lo llevó allí, sin embargo no fue así los encontró en la central de enfermeras a medio camino y sin dudar se dirigió a ellos, al estar a unos pasos no pudo dejar de notar el pequeño tanque de oxigeno junto a la mascarilla que tenía el niño

**- Kenshin-chan ¿estás bien? - ** pregunto alarmada

**- Hai, solo me excedí un poco - ** se disculpo agachando la cabeza **- Oto-san me ha dicho que no debo correr demasiado hasta que el doctor diga que puedo hacerlo - ** agrego mirando a la otra enfermera que estaba con él la cual no paraba de culparse por el ataque del niño

**- Hinata-sama no era mi intención que esto pasara - ** se disculpo Ayana de manera inmediata

**- Ayana-san ya le dije que no debe preocuparse no es la primera vez que desobedezco a oto-chan - ** intervino el niño **- ni que me castigan por ello - ** a completo en un susurro

**- Kenshin-chan tiene razón no hay de qué preocuparse él entiende que hizo mal y ni su padre, ni Neji tienen que enterarse de lo que paso ¿verdad? - ** agrego sabiendo bien que la preocupación de ambos no era tanto por el episodio presentado sino porque serian reprendidos por ello

**- ¿Hinata de verdad no le dirás nada a oto-chan? - ** pregunto el infante dudoso

**- No lo hare siempre y cuando me prometas que no volverás a hacer algo peligroso ¿de acuerdo? - ** dijo ofreciéndole la mano al pequeño **- Ahora vamos Neji y Sasuke estas esperando - **

**- lo prometo - ** afirmo tomando la mano que le ofrecía, para dar un ademan de despedida a la castaña

**- ¿Y me dirás que fue lo que sucedió? - ** pregunto con cautela la mujer aunque prometió no decir nada necesitaba saber que había sucedido y aunque la enfermera se lo diría más tarde quería tener la versión del niño

**- Solo porque prometiste no decirle nada a oto-chan - ** sonrió el infante mientras rebuscaba entre su ropa **- No podía dejar que se mojara - ** indicó mientras le tendía una fotografía a la mujer quien se detuvo para tomarla y poder observarla **- Se la mostraba a Ayana-san cuando el aire la arranco de mi mano y estuvo jugando con ella hasta que la llevo hacia el lago en el jardín - ** termino su explicación esperando que Hinata dijera algo

No estaba segura de que era lo que esperaba encontrar al tomar esa fotografía en sus manos, obviamente era lo suficientemente importante para el niño como para arriesgarse a ser regañado por Sasuke, pero el retrato que encontró allí la dejo helada tanto que apenas podía escuchar lo que Kenshin le decía. En la fotografía se podían apreciar a tres hombres y una mujer, su mirada se clavo en ella con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos tan azules como los del infante vestida con un awase de tonalidades ocres contrastando con su cabello y haciendo resaltar aun más su belleza mientras sonreía, pronto pudo apreciar que se encontraba recargada sobre un Sasuke quien portaba un kimono grisazulado y fingía estar fastidiado, mientras el pequeño Kenshin en pijama descansaba en sus piernas jugando con un cubo rubik, para completar la fotografía otro pelinegro al que pronto identifico como Itachi vestido de la misma manera que Sasuke colocado tras los mencionados con una sonrisa mientras sus manos descansaban sobre el hombro de ella y la cabeza de Sasuke, pronto sintió una gran deseo de ser esa mujer, ser ella quien estuviera junto a él, a quien llamaran mamá

**- Hinata ¿estás bien? - ** expreso preocupado al no obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de la mujer

**- Si, es… es hermosa… - ** contesto en automático pero al contrario de lo que Kenshin pensó no se refería a la foto

**- ¿Verdad que si? Oto-chan dijo que había mejores pero me gusta esta foto - ** comenzó a explicar mientras se estiraba para poder señalar a quienes aparecían en la imagen obligando a que la mujer se agachara quedando a su altura **- Aquí estoy yo, esta es Oka-san, aquí esta Rei-chan - ** añadió señalando el abdomen de la mujer y solo hasta ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta del abultado vientre que poseía **- Oto-san esta.. - ** trato de continuar

**- Kenshin-chan que tal si me terminas de mostrar después no queremos que tu Oto-chan y mi nii-san se enojen - ** jugó con las palabras para que no se notara la tristeza en su voz

El Uchiha solo la miro, asintió tomo la fotografía y tras volver a guardarla retomaron el camino hacia el consultorio del Hyuga mayor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez que Hinata hubiera entrado con Kenshin este corrió y se sentó en las piernas de su padre de la misma manera que en la fotografía, a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero decidida a no dejarlas caer permaneció inmutable mientras escuchaba el ir y venir de información entre los dos hombres sobre lo que sucedería con el caso del pequeño, asentía y/o tomaba nota de lo que se decía pero no intervenía más allá, pronto la charla termino y el pelinegro deposito al niño en el piso, quien corrió hacia la mujer y se abrazo a sus piernas

**- Nos vemos mañana Hinata - ** soltó antes de abrir la puerta y salir sonriendo

**- Entonces creo que nos estaremos viendo - ** fue la despedida del Uchiha mayor para la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta anuncio que se había cerrado, la mujer se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas para tratar de descansar y sin siquiera buscarlo las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

**- Deberías dejar el caso - ** la voz de su primo la saco de su ensimismamiento **- Es el primer día y ve como te has puesto - ** y aunque el tono era duro le resultaba reconfortante

**- No, es solo la sorpresa - ** se justifico **- Al final me lo busque por cobarde - ** le dio una sonrisa nada creíble y agrego **- Un Hyuga nunca huye aunque quiera ¿no es así? - **

Al cerrar la puerta Sasuke arqueo la ceja mientas fijaba su mirada en la de su hijo quien tenía la sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando deseaba algo

**- Oto-san - ** llamo

**- ¿Qué? - ** cuestiono escuetamente

**- Hinata me agrada ¿seguro que no puede ser mi Oka-chan? - ** soltó con una sonrisa

**- Si, por desgracia estoy seguro - ** respondió mientras despeinaba al niño

**- Pero ¿te gustaría? - ** volvió a cuestionar

**- Me encantaría, pero eso no va a pasar - ** término la conversación revolviendo nuevamente los cabellos del niño

**- Hinata será mi Oka-chan - ** sentencio el niño mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke quien solo pudo sonreir ante tal ocurrencia

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

¿les gusta cómo va la historia? Háganmelo saber para bien o para mal pero quiero saber que les parece

**Tokeijikakeno orenji****:** ah entonces creo que este fic te hara llorar es todo un drama espero que te guste este cap

**Misfits77****:** que te puedo decir mi querida amiga siempre me han dicho que soy una dramática pero no pensé que pudiera alterar a alguien pero es bueno saber que transmitió lo que quería, sobre kenshin su enfermedad es curable aunque me costó unos cuantos favores sacarle a los doctores una enfermedad complicada sobre todo por tratarse de un niño pero quería una enfermedad real pronto sabrán lo que tiene, bueno e allí mi pequeña y breve explicación de porque neji golpeo a sasuke y de kasumi mujer nada que agradecer saber que me enamore de kasumi desde la primera versión de tu saga legión infernal no hay mejor tributo que este

**LilyHime100: **me alegra que te guste

**Guest****:** aquí la continuación

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ****:** bueno lo del planton ya lo explique arriba y cuéntame cuáles son tus teorías si no quieres en rewie mandame un mensaje privado pero me gustaría saber tus conjeturas


	4. Complicaciones:Hanabi

Bien cap nuevo espero que les guste

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Complicaciones: Hanabi

Cerró la puerta a su espalda mientras un suspiro escapo de sus labios no quería volver a llorar se sentía patética haciéndolo, además ya había llorado demasiado en el consultorio de Neji como para ponerse a hacerlo también en casa preocupando a todos, convencer a Neji de que no la sacará del caso había resultado como correr un maratón sin entrenamiento, el agotamiento era más que evidente, sumándole saber que tendería que encontrarse con Sasuke nuevamente pero nada podía hacer, su trabajo era importante y la salud de Kenshin estaba de por medio, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y enfilo hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, necesitaba analizar algunos detalles antes de realizar los estudios al pequeño Uchiha, que no había mostrado miedo respecto a lo que se hablo ese día sino que al contrario se encontraba confiado y seguro en las palabras dichas por los dos hombres, de regreso al comedor dirigió su mirada una vez más al montón de papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa y sin dudarlo los tomo para encaminarse a su habitación

El violento golpe sonó por toda la estancia, Hinata salió del baño solamente con una toalla totalmente alarmada ante el ruido y pudo ver frente a ella a su hermana quien la buscaba desesperada al percatarse de su presencia se dirigió hacia ella con una rapidez sorprendente

**- ¿Qué es esto Hinata? - ** pregunto con ansiedad en la voz haciendo notar a la pelinegra el folder en su mano, no podía llevar los expedientes a casa, sus notas no contenían nombres ni descripciones especificas sobre los pacientes que tenía a su cuidado pero tratándose del hijo de Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer un retrato del pequeño

**- Un caso en el que trabajo con Neji no se qué tiene de raro - ** respondió mientras entraba nuevamente en el baño para terminar de vestirse **- Siempre traigo algún caso a casa para asegurarme de que no haya errores - ** completo mientras salía ya vestida

**- Eso lo sé pero hay algo diferente en este caso y quiero saber que - ** exigió la castaña

**- Infante de cuatro años con Atresia Tricuspídea, ha sido sometido a dos de las tres operaciones necesarias para el restablecimiento de su condición, los tratantes anteriores se han negado a realizar la última operación ya que consideran que el desgaste que se ha producido durante el año de espera compromete la vida del niño, - ** recito como si lo estuviera leyendo directamente del expediente

**- Eso lo sé, lo pude leer - ** interrumpió exasperada mientras agitaba el folder **- Quiero saber qué es lo que hace especial a este niño al punto de que te hayas tomado la molestia de hacer un dibujo de él - ** a su hermana siempre le gusto dibujar y era muy buena pero lo había abandonado

No tenia caso mentir de todos modos se enteraría y mejor que fuera por su boca **- Él regreso - ** susurro

**- ¿Él? - ** cuestiono sin entender

**- Sasuke… Sasuke está en Japón - ** aclaro ante la duda de la menor **- El niño es su hijo… - ** esas últimas palabras dejaron congelada la castaña quien solo podía ver a su hermana con los ojos abiertos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Corrió por la calles si había vuelto solo existía un lugar donde se podía encontrar, o al menos eso esperaba, que no se hubiera deshecho de aquel lugar a solo unas calles de su casa, llego jadeando y con la esperanza en su corazón que estaba por reventar, allí parada frente a aquella casa de estructura tradicional, con el jardín lleno de flores tal y como lo recordaba de aquella ocasión

_**- Y ¿te gusta? - **__pregunto el pelinegro a la castaña parada junto a él que miraba la casa con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa_

_**- Seguro pero ¿cómo compraste una casa así? - **__ la pregunta salió espontanea de su boca, si bien ambas familias eran adineradas no creía que el pelinegro pudiera comprar aquel lugar con solo tronar los dedos _

_**- No es mía… aún - **__ abrió la reja frente a ellos y se adentro al jardín seguido de la adolescente __**- Itachi ha insistido en ayudar a comprarla pero, acepto dejar que la pagara así que debo depositar todo lo que pueda a la cuenta de la empresa hasta que cubra el costo de la casa - **__ sonrió mientras cerraba y paseaba por el amplio jardín _

_**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? - **__ volvió a cuestionar la castaña mientras veía la gran variedad de flores que se encontraban a su alrededor_

_**- ¿Qué no es obvio? - **__ se volvió hacia ella con la ceja alzada __**- Viviré en ella, está cerca de tu casa, así que nadie alegara sobre alejarnos - **_

_**- oh vaya, tienes todo planeado y bien ¿Cuándo nos casamos? - **__ se colgó del brazo del chico mientras pronunciaba tales palabras_

_**- Hanabi - **__ regaño suavemente _

_**- Lo sé, lo sé, esa mujer no soy yo sino Hinata - **__ un suspiro salió de sus labios __**- Pero no me puedes negar el derecho a fantasear, después de todo fuiste mi primer amor - **__ sonrió ante lo dicho _

_**- No vayas a decirle eso a Kiba si quieres que viva lo suficiente para convertirme en tu cuñado - **__ intento bromear _

_**- Serás mi cuñado solo si algún día tienes el valor de decírselo - **__ bromeo de vuelta mientras picaba su orgullo __**- O esperaras hasta que ya tengan un hijo - **__ sonrió ante la idea _

_**- Hijos - **__ aclaro __**- Dos hijos, un niño y una niña - **__ esta vez fue él quien sonrió, a pesar del seño fruncido de la castaña_

_**- ¿Porque siempre tienen que ser el niño primero? - **__ le lanzo furiosa la acusación a la que el Uchiha no supo responder pues la miraba incrédula __**- Los hombres siempre quieren que su primogénito sea niño - **_

_La risa no se hizo esperar en el pelinegro, la castaña estaba extrañada pero feliz, no lo veía reír desde que murieron sus padres __**- No importa en realidad, al menos no a mí, serán gemelos así que no importa quién nazca primero - **_

_**- ¿Gemelos? - **__ susurro_

_**- Esta en sus genes, no podía ser de otra manera - **__ dijo mientras subía sus hombros, el recorrido por el jardín había terminado y mientras hablaban el chico abrió la puerta de la casa para que se adentraran en la misma __**- La decoración no es la mejor pero Hinata puede arreglar eso - **__ se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la chica _

_**- Eso no sucederá a menos a que abras la boca - **__ refunfuño la castaña __**- No me gustaría que alguien más se convierta en mi cuñado y terminar viendo a otra mujer en esta casa - **__ volvió a decir protestar _

_**- Luchare porque lo primero no ocurra pero si ocurre no habrá otra para mi, te juro ninguna mujer llenara el espacio que deja tu hermana ni siquiera en esta casa - **_

De eso hacía 6 años, desde entonces lo veía cada vez menos, hasta que desapareció el día de la fallida boda, no es como si esperará que se presentara a ver como Hinata se casaba pero tenía la esperanza de seguir en contacto con él pero se alejo del mundo

**- Hanabi - ** la voz a su espalda la hizo saltar **- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** la pregunta nunca le sonó tan interesante ¿Qué hacia? Tal vez iba a comprobar que estaba de vuela o era que tenía curiosidad sobre si el niño o quizá simplemente iba a reclamarle por no cumplir su palabra

**- Me dijeron que regresaste acaso ¿no puedo saludarte? - ** las ásperas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, una minúscula sonrisa se pinto en el rostro del hombre

**- Entonces entremos - ** dijo el hombre, saco las llaves y como si de un deja-vu se tratara lo siguió por el amplio jardín donde ahora podía apreciar algunos juguetes tirados y la Hyuga se pregunto cómo pensó que realmente cumpliría su juramento

**- Cumplí con mi promesa - ** soltó como si leyera la mente de la menor mientras se cerraba la puerta **- Eres la primer mujer en años que irrumpe en mi vida - ** traspasaron la puerta principal hasta una confortable sala donde el niño dormitaba en uno de los sillones, Sasuke se acerco a él y suavemente lo tomo en sus brazos

**- Debo llevarlo a la cama - ** informo **- ¿Quieres respuestas? voy a dártelas, prepara café supongo recuerdas donde está la cocina - ** diciendo esto desapareció escalera arriba

En cuanto bajo el café estaba listo pero ninguno de los dos hablo se limitaban a mirarse hasta que la chica harta del silencio lo rompió

**- ¿Eres feliz? - ** la simple pregunta lo descoloco no esperaba algo así

**- Todo lo feliz que puedo ser - ** fue su respuesta

**- Hace rato creí que decías la verdad - ** por fin pronuncio la chica **- pero… seguiste con tu vida - ** el pelinegro la miro sin saber exactamente qué hacer confiaba ciegamente en ella pero de eso hace años, ahora no estaba seguro de cómo tomaría las cosas

**- Algunas cosas no son lo que parecen - ** fue su respuesta

**- Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser otra cosa que lo que parecen - ** soltó mirándolo con furia, no alcanzaba a comprender como negaba algo que hace solo unos minutos se comprobó ante sus ojos **- Tiene todo el sello Uchiha - ** no tenia que explicarle a que se refería

**- Nunca dije que no lo fuera - ** Al parecer los años de convivencia con el Inuzuka la han vuelto impaciente se dijo Sasuke **- Solo las cosas son distintas a cómo crees - **

**- Y entonces como son - ** la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña no se despegaba de la oscura del Uchiha, hasta que el timbre sonó el hombre se levanto entonces y camino hasta la salida sin duda atravesó el jardín para encontrarse en la reja con una pelirroja que sonrió al verlo

-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Según la información que encontré la enfermedad de kenshin consiste en tres fallas de las válvulas del corazón lo cual le dificulta respirar por la transportación de oxigeno en la sangre y se corrigen con la consiguientes operaciones de recién nacido, al año y los tres años kenshin no tiene esta ultima de allí su problema por otro lado que opinan ¿le decimos la verdad a hanabi?

**: **no aparace tu nombre? juro que contesto todos los rewie ok anotada tu sugerencia

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ**: dime cuales son tus conclusiones y allí esta lo de kenshin

**Nanii.98**: lo de kasumi y rei lo explicare màs adelante lo de kenshin esta aquí

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la verdad es que originalmente era one-shot pero creció me alegro que te guste y tomare en cuenta lo de gaara

**Elena**: no queria que lloraras aqui la cotinuacion

**Misfits77**: kenshin es un niño adorable, a hinata le esperan días muy malos la confunsion solo comienza para ella y para neji pero ya veras que pasa


	5. complicaciones: Mei

Sé que tarde en actualizar pero las cosa no han estado muy bien lo resumiré rápido

Me fui de vacaciones y regresando estuve muy enferma, cuando estaba saliendo de ello mi abuelo falleció y entre idas y venidas el tiempo se me fue, además en un arrebato mientras trataba de escribir borre todo lo que tenía que ver con mis fics asi que si alguien lee luna esperen un poco tuve que reescribir el cap que tenia listo para subir al regresar de vacaciones al igual que este

Aquí el cap ojala les guste

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Complicaciones: Mei

La voluptuosa pelirroja sonrió al percatarse de que no se había equivocado sobre donde encontraría al Uchiha, en más de una ocasión su hermana le hablo de aquella casa que tan celosamente había guardado para una mujer que se caso con otro, sin duda fue bueno que hubiera conservado su obsesión por ella pensaba

**- Hola Sasuke - ** fue lo primero que pronuncio al verlo dirigirse a ella de manera presurosa

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? - ** fue la seca respuesta que encontró

**- ¿Qué no es obvio? vine a ver a mi sobrino - ** soltó con ligera burla

**- ¡Ahora? Durante cuatro años no te intereso saber nada de él - ** las palabras salían de su boca con un tono elevado, demasiado para alguien como él, aunque para el resto de las personas podría pasar por un tono neutro

**- Todos cometemos errores y yo estoy intentando reparar los míos - ** argumento la mujer **- ¿No se supone que nunca es tarde para ello? - ** volvió a retarlo

**- Tal vez, pero viniendo de ti esto no augura nada bueno - ** soltó junto a una mirada de infinito desprecio para darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso al interior de su casa.

Sin embargo la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a que la dejara con la palabra en la boca por lo que importándole un bledo la cortesía entro en el jardín y para seguirlo, los pasos de Sasuke eran rápidos por lo que para cuando pudo alcanzarlo este estaba por cerrar la puerta

**- No te atrevas a hacerlo Sasuke - ** amenazo al ver que iba a cerrarle la puerta en su nariz **- Tengo tanto derecho sobre Kenshin como tu - ** las palabras de la mujer sonaban seguras pero no atemorizaron al Uchiha

**- ¿Ahora tienes derechos sobre Kenshin? - ** pregunto con su sonrisa desafiante **- Bonita hora para acordarte ¿no? durante cuatro años ni siquiera has podido presentarte para desearle feliz cumpleaños - ** soltó con todo el desdén que le era posible **- Perdiste todos los derechos que alguna vez pudiste tener sobre él, eres solo una extraña en su vida así que no vengas con tonterías - ** agrego mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta nuevamente pero Mei no se lo permitió y usando acopio de sus fuerzas se interno en la casa

**- Por eso mismo quiero pertenecer a su vida - ** argumento adentrándose aun más en la casa del moreno **- Se que lograste que un juez revocara mi derecho a pedir la custodia de Ken pero no puedes evitar que lo vea - ** alego con gran molestia

**- Discúlpame por eso - ** la ironía era palpable en sus palabras **- No esperaba que tuvieras interés en él después de ignorarlo toda su vida - **

La discusión llegaba a los idos de la Hyuga lo suficientemente clara para saber sin duda que estaban discutiendo sobre el pequeño a quien Sasuke había dejado dormido en alguna de las habitaciones, llevada más por su necesidad de obtener respuestas a las preguntas que aun no formulaba que por su curiosidad se levanto acercándose a ellos, cuando aún estaba a una distancia prudente y podía escuchar con más claridad lo que decían la mirada de la mujer se clavo en ella

**- Creo que no eres la persona adecuada para darme sermones - **acuso dando una sonrisa burlona a la castaña **- Acabas de llegar a Japón y ya metiste a una mujer en esta casa, que juras es un recuerdo para el amor de tu vida - ** solo hasta entonces Sasuke se percato de la presencia de la menor quien había fruncido el ceño ante las palabras de la pelirroja

**- Hanabi… - ** el pelinegro la llamo pero se vio impedido de seguir hablando por esta

**- No te preocupes Sasuke-niisan - ** acoto mirando desafiantemente a la mayor **- Te veré mañana en el hospital, Neji es el cirujano titular y yo seré su ayudante - ** con cuidado paso junto a ellos y después de ver de arriba abajo a la pelirroja salió

**- No sabía que recibías a los doctores de Ken en tu casa - ** argumento al mirar a la chica partir

**- No sabes nada de mi ni de Kenshin - ** fue la respuesta que obtuvo

**- Sasuke ¿no podemos resolver esto de manera civilizada? - ** solicito tranquilizando la situación al parecer

Un suspiro salió de los labios del Uchiha aunque no le gustara ella tenía algo de razón **- No tengo inconveniente en que veas a Kenshin - ** aseguro mientras le ofrecía sentarse y volvía a tomar asiento en el sillón **- De hecho eso lo haría muy feliz, siempre ha querido conocer a su tía Mei - ** añadió dando su brazo a torcer

**- Entonces iré por mis cosas al hotel y… - ** comenzó a planear en voz alta

**- No - ** fue interrumpida **- Una cosa es que te permita entrar a su vida, pero de ninguna manera vas a vivir con nosotros - ** fue la resolución que le dio, mientras la mujer alzaba una ceja

**- Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero no crees que es un poco tonto que estés guardando el lugar de una mujer que se caso con otro - ** las palabras fueron la manera de manifestar su descontento por lo que acababa de escuchar

**- Como tú lo dijiste no es de tu incumbencia, ahora puedes irte debo estar temprano en el hospital para los exámenes que necesitan hacerle a Kenshin - ** pidió tratando de que su tono no mostrara las ganas de echarla que tenia

**- Esta bien - ** se detuvo un momento a pensar y concluyo **- Entonces nos veremos mañana - **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por los pasillos del hospital se podia apreciar a dos mujeres muy parecidas de no ser por el color de cabello, la estatura y que una de ellas iba vestida de enfermera mientras la otra portaba la indumentaria de doctor además de las enormes ojeras que estaban marcadas en el rostro de esta ultima

**- Hanabi-chan ¿estás bien? - ** pregunto nuevamente a su acompañanate quien se mantenía firme a pesar de su evidente cansancio

**- Estoy bien de verdad, Hinata, la vida de un estudiante de medicina es de constantes desvelos así que no pasa nada deja de preocuparte - ** la mayor asintió aun no convencida de las palabras que le había dicho, en realidad su cansancio no se debía a los estudios los cuales les resultaban bastantes fáciles para ella aunque como decían sus profesores "lo llevaba en la sangre" y hablando de esos hombres en este momento realmente quería desaparecerlos como si no bastasen sus excelentes calificaciones la habían obligado a trabajar toda la noche para lograr conseguir que la colocaran como auxiliar de su primo durante el tiempo que duraban sus practicas

**- Hinata - ** llamo a la mayor sin mirarla **- ¿Qué sabes sobre la madre de Kenshin? - ** durante el camino al hospital reviso las notas de su hermana pero en ellas no había información alguna sobre la mujer solo del niño

**- Solo que no vino con ellos porque también sufre en corazón - ** contesto mirando de reojo a su hermana **- Sasuke pidió que mandaran su expediente pero Neji no me ha dado detalles, es mas ni siquiera me ha dejado verlo - ** informo notando que su hermana se tensaba

"Si claro, enferma del corazón" fue el pensamiento de Hanabi al recordar la discusión que presenciara en casa de Sasuke, después de todo ninguna de sus preguntas fue respondida y al contrario termino con muchas más, sin embargo no pudo seguir con sus enmarañados pensamientos pues llegaron a la oficina de Neji a la cual entraron despues de tocar encontrándose con los dos Uchihas.

**- Kenshin - ** llamo al niño el único hombre de los Hyugas reunidos **- Ella es mi Hanabi y estará ayudándome para que muy pronto puedas correr todo lo que quieras - **añadió mientras presentaba la menor de sus primas

**- konichiwa Hanabi-san - ** dijo el niño al voltear y encontrarse con la mujer castaña en compañía de la pelinegra **- Ella es tu hermana - ** afirmo mirando a Hinata quien solo sonrió entonces miro de nueva cuenta a la castaña y añadió **- ¿Entonces puedo llamarte Hanabi-oba? - **

La pregunta sorprendió a todos mientras Sasuke lo nombro como llamada de atención el pequeño solo sonrió en respuesta como si tratara de llevarle la contraria a su padre pero antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera agregar algo más el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los interrumpió y al ser abierta la figura de una mujer pelirroja se pudo apreciar

**- Lamento interrumpir me dijeron que es el consultorio del Dr Hyuga, estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha - ** fueron las palabras de saludo de la mujer quien se introdujo en la habitación dejando a todos perplejos

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ:j**ajaja bueno ya sabes la verdad pero no la reveles al menos aun no que las cosas se ponen mejores pronto

**Elena**: no te preocupes entiendo que a veces por tiempo no podemos hacer grandes comentarios pero si lees a mi me hace feliz (nya benditas estadísticas de lectura) no se que tan largo sea todo depende de mi loca cabecita

**Misfits77:** bien bien ya hablamos un poco de lo largo que va a ser la verdad aun no lo determino pero en el camino andamos oh hanabi, hanabi ella va a tener mucho que ver en el desarrollo del fic espera un poco


	6. ¿Esperanza?

Bien aquí esta el nuevo cap es el más largo que he escrito para amigos espero que les guste

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

¿Esperanza?

**- Mei - ** pronunció el mayor de los Uchiha al ver a la mujer adentrarse en el consultorio mientras el pequeño la miro detenidamente para caminar hacia ella y examinarla de arriba abajo antes de hablar

**- ¿Mei- obasan? - ** pregunto el niño una vez que se encontró a los pies de la mujer quien se coloco a su altura y le sonrió mostrando su preciosa sonrisa

**- Así es Ken soy tu tía Mei, ¿me perdonas por tardar tanto en venir a conocerte? - ** pronuncio mientras cargaba al infante y tomaba lugar en la silla junto a Sasuke quien no pronuncio nada aun cuando para el resto de los presentes era claro su desagrado

**- Te perdono si promete que quedas mucho tiempo y después vendrás a verme en vacaciones, navidad, mi cumpleaños y en… - ** el niño hablaba excitado en los brazos de aquella mujer que nunca había visto en persona pero conocía de toda la vida

**- Kenshin no la atosigues sabes que es una mujer muy ocupada - ** por fin hablo el pelinegro mientras miraba a la mujer quien solo sonreía

**- No te preocupes Sasuke… es verdad que he estado muy ocupada pero de ahora en adelante siempre tendré tiempo para Ken … y para ti - ** la sonrisa que le dedico al pelinegro mayor hizo fruncir el ceño a los Hyuga quien la miraban desconcertados pero solo el hombre se atrevió a manifestar su descontento

**- ¿Me podría decir que hace aquí y quién es usted señorita? - ** pregunto levantándose de su lugar mientras su mirada se clavaba en ella

**- Oh perdone mi descortesía, como ya escucho soy la tía de Kenshin, mi nombre es Terumi… Terumi Mei - ** extendió la mano hacia el Hyuga con una coqueta sonrisa **- Perdone por introducirme de esa manera Dr. Hyuga pero llegue anoche a la ciudad y no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al corriente - ** comento en un tono demasiado meloso para el gusto de sus primas pero solo la menor de ellas se atrevió a manifestarlo

**- Niisan, ya que la… señorita esta aquí que tal si empezamos con esto no olvides que TU ESPOSA quedo en venir a almorzar con nosotros - ** comento acercándose al mayor haciendo logrando que la pelirroja soltara la mano de Neji

**- Mucho gusto Srta Terumi, pero Hanabi tiene razón pasemos a lo importante - ** hablo volviendo a tomar su lugar, desde ese momento lo siguiente que se escucho solo fue los detalles sobre las pruebas que se le practicarían y de cómo a partir de los resultados se programaría la operación en un término no mayor a una semana.

Una vez que hubiesen terminado Hinata se llevo a Kenshin para realizarle las pruebas mientras Hanabi pidió a Sasuke que la siguiera con el pretexto de completar algunos datos en los formularios del hospital antes de alcanzar a su hermana y al niño.

**-Lo siento señorita Terumi pero como comprenderá solo el tutor del menor puede entrar, pero si gusta puede esperar en la sala o en la cafetería hasta que terminen - ** fueron las palabras que le dio a la pelirroja cuando esta se ofreció a acompañarlos, pero fue su tono profesional lo que obligo a la mujer a no contradecir dicha orden, por eso mismo ahora se encontraban en uno de los pasillos cerca del área de laboratorio pero sin estar realmente en ella

**- ¿Así que Terumi Mei? - ** fue la simple pregunta que salió de los labios de Hyuga Hanabi

**- Que quieres que te diga, no me agrada pero es la tía de Kenshin, no puedo simplemente botarla por más que quisiera - ** fue la confusa explicación del Uchiha

**- Por la discusión de anoche, pensé que eran más… íntimos - ** la suspicacia de la castaña solo logro que una carcajada escapara de la boca del pelinegro quien intento contenerse

**- Si claro, demasiado cercanos para ser solo amigos - ** ironizó **- La verdad es que a parte de anoche solo la había visto una vez - ** la chica alzo una ceja en señal de no entender del todo a que se refería el Uchiha solo suspiro mientras pensaba hasta que punto debería contarle a la menor

**- Un Uchiha no era lo bastante bueno para Katsu, al menos eso era lo que Mei pensaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos, así que cuando su hermanita la desobedeció y decidió casarse con uno simplemente desapareció de su vida - ** miro a la castaña frente a él que tenía una expresión incrédula en su rostro **- No estuvo en el nacimiento de Kenshin, cumpleaños, navidades, simplemente ignoro cada una de las peticiones de reconciliación que Katsu le mando, ni siquiera fue capaz de presentarse al entierro de Itachi, Katsu fingía que no le importaba pero obviamente no era verdad, nunca lo dijo pero estoy seguro que eso debilito aun más su corazón - ** el silencio por un momento se volvió pesado, la Hyuga pensaba si debería decir algo, la noticia de la muerte del hermano mayor del pelinegro no la tomo por sorpresa por haber sido una noticia relevante, aunque si la conmociono un poco saber que durante todo este tiempo estuvo muy cerca de ellas **- Para que veas que hay peores reacciones que la de Neji cuando se entero que salías con alguien cinco años mayor que tú - ** el comentario que salió de los labios del Uchiha le dejo en claro que no quería hablar más del tema

**- Eso es porque no se ha enterado que eras tú quien solapaba mis encuentros furtivos con él - ** una sonrisa maliciosa pero feliz adorno el rostro era como volver en el tiempo cuando todo era más fácil

**- Bueno si se enterara, también tendría que saber quien tiro aquel bote de pintura sobre él, en su primera cita - ** respondió con una sonrisa igual a la de la chica

**- Se que no quieres hablar de esto pero realmente me gustaría saber ¿por qué no volviste antes? - ** se atrevió a cuestionar rompiendo el momento de los recuerdos

**- No estaba listo para volver y ver a Hinata felizmente casada… aun no lo estoy… pero Kenshin es todo lo que me queda y por él soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa - ** la respuesta despejo una de las dudas que siempre rondo su cabeza desconocía que no hubo boda

**- Sabes Hinata no… - ** la frase no llego a completarse pues en ese momento por el pasillo aparecieron los involucrados, el niño llevaba en su brazo una pequeña banda única evidencia de los estudios a los que fuera sometido

**- ¡Oto-chan! Hinata dice que ya nos podemos ir a casa - ** fue lo primero que pronuncio al abrazar las piernas de su padre una vez que estuvieron junto a ellos **- También dice que no es necesario que venga por la tarde - ** la sonrisa del niño logro que una nuevamente se instalara en la cara de Sasuke

**- Bien entonces creo que te quedaras con tu tía mientras yo termino de hacer algunas cosas - ** anuncio al niño mientras lo tomaba en brazos, volteo a ver a la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga **- ¿Segura que ya no es necesario que lo traiga por la tarde? - **

**- Seguro Sasuke, por suerte pudimos realizar las pruebas que le haríamos esta tarde, así que no hay necesidad de que regresen - ** informo con una tímida sonrisa dejando absorto al hombre

**- ¿Oto-chan podemos invitar a comer a Hinata y a Hanabi-oba? - ** la inocente pregunta del niño logro que la atención se fijara en él

**- Lo siento Kenshin pero tenemos que comer con mi Neji y su esposa - ** se apresuro a contestar Hanabi mientras acaricio la mejilla del niño quien lucia desilusionado **- otra vez será lo prometo - ** después se volteo hacia Sasuke **- ¿recuerdas a Tenten verdad? - **

El asentimiento que hizo no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba la Hyuga menor aunque se vio compensada con el siguiente comentario **- Vaya parece que Neji por fin dejo de tartamudear - ** dijo irónico pero para la pelinegra pareció una indirecta **- Pero me alegra Tenten es una buena persona y a estado enamorada de él desde antes de que se volvieran amigos - ** estas palabras aun sin ser dichas con esa intención se clavaron como dagas en el pecho de Hinata quien no pudo evitar evocar recuerdos de cuando estaba junto a Sasuke incluso si solo eran amigos

Aparentemente la única que se dio cuenta de ello fue Hanabi quien intento sacar a su hermana de tan penosa situación **- Hinata, hubo un ligero cambio de planes tendremos que ir a casa de nuestros adorado primo así que es mejor que no vayamos -** y tomando su mano la arrastro logrando apenas despedirse de los Uchiha con la mano

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Hanabi ¿Ten ten se encuentra bien? - ** cuestiono una vez en el auto mientras miraba a su hermana manejar en dirección contraria a donde se supone se dirigían

**- Está perfectamente, es más en estos momento debe estar comiendo con Nii-san - ** fue la respuesta de la castaña quien estaba concentrada en asegurarse de que iban por buen camino

**- ¿Entonces porque no estamos con ellos? - ** pregunto mirándola de mala forma

**- Necesitan un poco de intimidad ahora que pueden, los bebés no dejan mucho tiempo para la vida de pareja, - ** miro a su hermana un segundo y continuo **- Además hay algo que te quiero mostrar - ** después de eso condujo por alrededor de 10 min hasta estacionarse frente a la casa donde estuvo la noche anterior

**- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - ** pregunto al imitar a su hermana y bajar del auto pero ella ignoro su pregunta y en cambio formulo otra

**- Dime Hinata ¿Qué piensas de esta casa? - ** señalo la hermosa construcción mostrando en primer plano el jardín que a la luz del sol mostraba de mejor manera su esplendor

**- Es hermosa… podría ser la casa de mis sueños - ** fue su respuesta mientras contemplaba extasiada la fachada de aquel lugar

**- Eso exactamente es lo que se suponía que fuera - ** Hinata volteo la mirada hacia su hermana quien estaba recargada en el auto y contemplaba el lugar con una extraña mezcla de melancólica e ilusión **- Esta es la casa de Sasuke o mejor dicho la casa que Sasuke compro para ti - ** soltó la bomba sin más

**- ¿Qué? - ** fue todo lo que Hinata pudo articular

**- Hace seis años, unos días antes de que anunciaras tu noviazgo con ese… imbécil, Sasuke me trajo aquí no se por cuánto tiempo habría estado pagándola pero estaba seguro que era todo lo que alguna vez soñaste - ** la mezcla de emociones era notoria en el discurso que le daba a la mayor **- Hablo conmigo, estaba decidido a arriesgarse… ese mismo fin de semana te traería aquí y se confesaría, pero eso no llego a suceder - ** un suspiro salió de sus labios estaba consciente de que lastimaba a su hermana pero era la única forma de hacerlo **- Aquel día llegaste sonriendo y proclamando lo feliz que eras con tu nuevo novio, casi un año después estabas preparando tu boda pero el resto ya lo sabes - **

La cara de Hinata estaba más blanca de lo que cualquiera pudiera considerar humanamente posible y de sus ojos salían lagrimas sin ninguna restricción **- ¿Porque me dices esto Hanabi? ¿Por qué ahora? - ** se atrevió a preguntar

**- Porque te conozco y estás decidida a hacerte a un lado - ** se separo del auto acercándose a ella, la tomo de los brazos **- Así que no dejare que vuelvas a cometer un error, lo amas tanto como él te ama a ti - **

**- Pero… pero… que hay de Kenshin… y… y de su madre… Kasumi, ella… ella es la esposa de Sasuke - ** comenzó a tartamudear mientras intentaba dejar de llorar **- Además esta esa mujer Mei, no… no creo que le haga gracia que intente conquistar al esposo de su hermana - ** se justifico inmediatamente

**- No sé qué es lo que pasa o paso entre ellos, de lo único que estoy segura es que esa mujer… la madre de Kenshin no forma parte de su vida - ** miro una vez más a Hinata y agrego **- Por la otra no deberías ni siquiera preocuparte Sasuke no la soporta, y su hijo… bueno no sé si lo has notado pero ese niño te adora - ** concluyo logrando que una pequeña risa escape de los labios de la pelinegra

**- Aun así no puedo hacerlo yo… él… - ** la voz de Hinata volvió a temblar haciendo enfurecer a Hanabi

**- ¡Basta Hinata! ¡Sasuke no sabe que nunca te casaste, si lo supiera no estaría evitándote como si fueras la peste! - ** el grito que pego fue tal que algunas personas voltearon a verlas, ante eso tomo el brazo de la mayor obligándola a adentrarse en el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Las lágrimas impedían que Hinata se percatara que solo habían avanzado un par de cuadras y ahora se encontraban frente a su casa, hasta que el auto se detuvo y Hanabi volvió a hablar

**- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que no me has dicho, pero no te obligare a decírmelo - ** volvió a suspirar ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho ese día **- Solo… piénsalo no dejes que se vaya sin que al menos de digas lo que sientes - **

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Bien después de pensarlo mucho he aceptado que debo definir quién dejo a hinata en el altar aun no decido si tendrá participación en el fic o solo sera mencionado pero necesito ayuda asi que lo someteré a votación y los candidatos son

A) el pelirrojo y joven Gaara Sabaku no

B) el pelirrojo mayor y artista Sasori Akasuna no

C) mi otro gran amor y obsesión de anime Heero Yuy (nya el no es de naruto sino de gundam wing pero tiene la personalidad necesaria, en el enlace pueden ver unas imágenes de él, mi favorita es donde tiene la pistola)

Pondre el enlace en mi perfil porque aqui no me deja Espero sus votos

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ:**asi es mei solo viene a causar conflictos aunque no sea su intencion y si fue corto pero no tenia mas inspiración

**nn**: aquí la continuación

**Misfits77:** La verdad es que me hizo mucho bien hablar contigo, bueno sobre el cap pues hablamos un poco y trate de poner lo que habíamos convenido pero termine escribiendo esto espero que haya quedado decente, de todos modos lo otro seguramente lo pongo en el próximo, mei quiere redimir sus errores pero para ello debe enfrentar su pasado y hay cosas que no le gustaran, hanabi busca saber qué demonios pasa pero a ver si no termina haciendo más mal que bien y hinata bueno veamos hasta donde soporta lo que está pasando


	7. Uchiha

Aquí está el nuevo cap lo iba a subir ayer pero me quede leyendo el manga de kagen no tsuki y lo olvide, en la tercera escena todo el primer párrafo es el punto de vista de Hinata y desde el segundo hasta el fin el de Sasuke

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Uchiha

**- Neji - ** la voz de la castaña lo trajo de regreso a la realidad **- ¿Está todo bien? - ** pregunto al fijarse que su esposo estaba totalmente perdido de la conversación que estaban teniendo y había aceptado tomar la propuesta de Naruto de llamar a su hijo ramen

**- La verdad es que no - ** un suspiro salió de sus labios lo que alarmo a la mujer quien estaba acostumbrada a que nada perturbara a su esposo **- Sasuke está de regreso y estoy preocupado por Hinata - ** soltó al fin mirando a la castaña quien no parecía sorprendida en absoluto con sus palabras

**- Así que ya está en Japón - ** fue el escueto comentario que hizo

**- Tenten ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? - ** pegunto esta vez Neji percatándose que intentaba evadir el tema

**- ¿la verdad? - ** El Hyuga asintió **- No va a gustarte - **

**- Tenten - ** la llamo mostrando su impaciencia **- Habla de una vez - **

**- Vi a Sasuke cuando fui a Corea hace un año - ** paso saliva antes de continuar **- vivía en una localidad llamada Chuncheon a unos 20 min de Seul, así que cuando Hinata me comento que quería salir del país le sugerí que fuera allí - ** termino de relatar con la cabeza gacha esperando por el reclamo que seguramente le daría su marido

**- ¿y te pareció bueno que fuera allá sin saber a que podría encontrárselo? - ** fue lo único que dijo

**- Un encuentro casual entre ellos sería lo mejor dada la situación - ** comento en un susurro que sin embargo fue oído por su acompañante

**- ¿Consideraste siquiera la posibilidad de hablarle a Hinata sobre su hijo?- ** volvió a preguntar evidenciando el enojo del cual era presa

**- Neji se que estas enojado pero… - ** el silencio era tenso, aun así se armo de valor para continuar **- Itachi acababa de morir y Sasuke estaba destrozado entonces pensé… - ** callo repentinamente dándose cuenta de las palabras que pronunciara **-Espera… ¿De qué hijo hablas? - **

**- ¿Me vas a decir que no lo conoces? - ** pregunto con algo de sorpresa **- cuatro años, cabello negro, ojos azules, con la misma mirada de Sasuke - ** describió rápidamente al niño

**- Oh si lo vi, pero él no… - ** se quedo callada un momento para sacar su celular manobrearlo un momento y regresar su atención a su esposo

**- ¿Qué fue eso? - **

**- Ya lo sabrás ahora dime ¿Por qué tus primas no están aquí? - **

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Que desconsiderado de tu parte llegar a Japón y no llamarme - ** fue el saludo que recibió de la mujer que se sentó frente a él en aquella cafetería

**- Iba a hacerlo eres mi prima favorita ¿porque te ignoraría? - ** respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa

**- Soy tu única prima y no se tal vez porque lo hiciste por cuatro años - ** comento con un deje de sarcasmo

**- Yo no te ignore simplemente…. - ** no poder terminar la frase le dijo que la chica tenía razón **- Esta bien tu ganas - **

**- Siempre gano, pero no es para eso que te llame - ** el tono del voz de la mujer cambio drásticamente de relajado a autoritario **- ¿Por qué mi marido piensa que Kenshin es tu hijo? - **

**- Porque lo es - ** la escueta respuesta no agrado a la castaña

**- Sasuke no juegues conmigo, ya deberías saber lo peligroso que es molestar a una mujer embarazada - ** amenazo al pelinegro quien solo sonrió

**- Lo sé, pero no miento - ** un suspiro escapo de sus labios **- Kenshin es mi hijo… ahora y toda la familia que me queda - ** ante esta frase recibió una mala mirada de su acompañante **- al menos legalmente - **

**- Sabes lo que pienso al respecto - ** fue lo primero que salió de su boca **- pero ¿y Kasumi? ¿y la bebé? - ** las preguntas salieron a continuación siendo respondidas con un simple movimiento negativo de cabeza

**- Solo quedamos nosotros dos, dado que nunca consideraste ser cambiar tu apellido y ahora seria irrelevante hacerlo - ** soltó con un deje de tristeza pero también un poco enojado

**- Siempre seremos mi familia, no necesito un apellido para eso - ** dijo tomando su mano entre la suya **- ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? - ** el sonrió levemente mientras contestaba afirmativamente **- ¿Qué va a pasar una vez que hayan operado a Kenshin? - **

**- No lo sé supongo que regresare a Corea, nuestras vidas estas allí - **

**- ¿Por qué no te quedas y comienzas de nuevo? - ** lo miro un segundo como tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos **- Seria lindo que estuvieras cerca - **

**- No creo que sea una buena idea - ** y dándole una mirada que pedía comprensión **- Seria incomodo para todos - ** se justifico

**- Tienes que quedarte un par de semanas hasta que le sea dada el alta - ** comento sabiendo que el Uchiha no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente **- Así que porque no te quedas unos meses más - ** por respuesta solo vio la ceja del pelinegro alzarse **- Solo hasta que nazca - ** añadió acariciando su gran abdomen

Una sonrisa adorno por fin el rosto de Sasuke **- no te darás por vencida ¿verdad? - ** ella negó con la cabeza **- Lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada - ** se levanto de su asiento y dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa ofreció su mano a la castaña quien la tomo **- Ahora te llevare a tu casa antes de que el Sr. Hyuga se ponga histérico - ** dijo burlón ayudando a la mujer a pararse para salir de aquel lugar

El camino hasta el hogar de la mujer se realizo en silencio ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo, él por ser de pocas palabras, ella pensando cómo hacer su siguiente movimiento

**- He estado pensado pero no puedo pedírtelo de otra manera - ** hablo al fin justo cuando se encontraban en la puerta de su casa **- Habla con Hinata - **

**- No - ** su respuesta fue tajante

**- Demonios te comportas peor que un niño solo hazlo - ** amenazo de vuelta al ver la necedad del chico

**- Tal vez algún día lo haga pero por ahora no - ** al fin cedió un poco tratando de no angustiarla

**- ¿Al menos consideraras lo que te pedí? - ** pregunto sabiendo que insistir era perder el tiempo

**- Lo hare pero no prometo nada - ** fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las palabras de Hanabi resonaron en su cabeza, trataba de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en ellas y lo lograba a ratos hasta que terminaba sus pendientes y una vez más regresaban a ella obligándola a considerar todas las posibilidades que existían: hablar con Sasuke y que le dijera que ya no la amaba, hablar con Sasuke y que le dijera que aun estaba enamorado de ella pero no dejaría a su mujer o hablar con Sasuke para enterarse de que no estaba con la madre de Kenshin y tal vez entonces estar juntos. En todas había solo una constante hablar con Sasuke, no le gustaba mucho la idea pero era la única certeza que tenia debía hablar con él, una vez que lo hiciera las cosas se desenvolverían de la manera adecuada, así su resolución había sido tomada y se encontraba ahora en aquella esquina, estaba a solo unas casa de su objetivo las piernas le temblaban sin idea de cómo comenzar a hablar o que decir para iniciar la plática siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. Allí frente a ella estaba Sasuke sacando una gran maleta del taxi de donde descendía ella, Terumi Mei con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, con sus resplandecientes ojos azules aun más bellos que cuando la conoció, bajaba además otra maleta y una bolsa de mano que enseguida fue cargada por un muy emocionado Kenshin cuya sonrisa solo le asemejaba a la de la foto que le mostrara en el hospital, deseaba alejarse pero seguía sin poder moverse vio a la mujer quien hablaba con el Uchiha y como el menor tomó su mano arrastrándola dentro de la casa, mientras el hombre sonreía de manera tenue pero sincera como hace mucho tiempo atrás para seguir a la mujer y el niño cerrando la puerta en cuanto entro, entonces por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr las lagrimas que habían retenido sus ojos .

Seguía sin saber porque acepto tal vez por el entusiasmo en la voz de Kenshin, tal vez porque estaba por someterse a una cirugía y no se atrevía a negarle ninguna a petición o simplemente porque aunque no le gustara la idea sabia que lo mejor era mantener cerca a Mei para poder vigilarla y mantenerla bajo control, tomo la enorme maleta para bajarla del taxi mientras la veía descender también con una maleta más pequeña en el brazo y la bolsa en la mano, a Kenshin llegar junto a ellos y tomar la bolsa para llevarla a dentro mientras lo observaba sintió la presencia de la mujer a su lado pero trato de ignorarla hasta que le dirigió la palabra

**- Gracias por dejar que me quedara - ** su frase lo obligo a voltear a verla **- se que no es fácil para ti - ** continuo

**- Lo hago por Kenshin - ** evito que siguiera hablando realmente no tenía intención de hacerlo **- No hay nada que no hiciera por él - ** añadió para dejarlo claro

**- ¿Hasta arriesgarte con la Hyuga? - ** pregunto la pelirroja tanteando el terreno al recordar parte de la conversación que tuvo con el infante, pero no hubo oportunidad de que obtuviera respuesta pues en ese momento Kenshin regreso y tomando su mano prácticamente la arrastro al interior de la casa.

Sasuke los miraba desde el mismo lugar asimilando las palabras de la tía de su hijo, pero desecho esos pensamientos al verlo sonreír el niño era feliz y eso es todo lo que importaba

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las lagrimas se detuvieron unos momentos atrás justo cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, al ver cerrarse la puerta su cuerpo al fin respondió a su orden y comenzó a moverse por simple inercia sin saber a dónde se dirigía, mientras intentaba recuperar la calma solo entonces se percato de lo cerca que se encontraba de su casa, y enfilo hacia ella al llegar simplemente se dirigió a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, no quería hablar si lo intentara se tiraría a llorar nuevamente, aun no comprendía del todo porque le dolía tanto, sabiendo bien que Sasuke rehízo su vida, no es como si esa mujer fuera su esposa pero verla entrar en la casa que ese mismo día se entero compro con el anhelo de que fuera un hogar para ellos, solo le lleno la cabeza de recuerdos… recuerdos de cuando era feliz de cuando Sasuke tomaba su mano y decía lo importante que era en su vida, de cómo hablaba una y otra vez que no la abandonaría nunca, para llegar a "ese" momento en que leyó su carta, donde se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba y como lo había perdido, no era su esposa pero la presencia de esa mujer en aquel lugar solo le remarcaba lo tarde que regresaba a la vida del pelinegro y lo inútil que resultaría tratar de enmendar sus errores.

Despertó a causa de la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, tenue pues apenas estaba amaneciendo, aun así no dudaba que su sueño se hubiera extendido más de lo normal, sospecha que confirmo al mirar el reloj y notar lo tarde que era contaba con solo una hora para alistarse y llegar al hospital, rápidamente salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, notando que ni siquiera había cambiado su uniforme, pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia se preparo para el día que le esperaba. Llego al hospital en tiempo record aunque el costo fue no desayunar, por lo cual después de su primera ronda se dirigió a la cafetería con la intención de consumir los alimentos que omitiera más temprano al llegar compro una taza de café un panecillo y con ellos en mano se sentó en una mesa para degustarlos, no había dado más que el primer trago de café cuando frente a ella tomo asiento la pelirroja Terumi quien la miro un segundo sin decir nada

**- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - ** pregunto Hinata sintiéndose incapaz de probar bocado con esa mujer mirándola

**- En realidad si - ** respondió la mujer con casi tatuada sonrisa **- Necesito que me escuche un momento - ** agrego con el rosto serio

**- Adelante - ** fue todo lo que pudo articular

**- Estoy consciente de que solo nos hemos visto dos veces y no la conozco lo suficiente para hacer un juicio sobre su persona, no obstante me permitiré decir que es una buena persona - ** Mei hizo una pausa esperando que la pelinegra dijera algo pero al verla callada continuo **- y por eso razón estoy aquí, para pedir que no lo lastime, tal vez no sea esa su intención, como ya he dicho considero que es una buena persona y por esa misma razón puede herirlo sin darse cuenta - ** una vez más hizo una pausa esperando alguna replica de la Hyuga quien siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna **- puede que sea fuerte como cualquier Uchiha, pero ya ha sufrido demasiado y no estoy dispuesta a que sufra más por algo que tal vez no pase, así que por favor piense bien en lo que va a hacer de ahora en adelante - ** se levanto al terminar de hablar, yéndose sin despedirse. Para cuando desapareció de su línea de visión Hinata hizo a un lado su desayuno el hambre se le había ido de repente

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Espero que les guste este cap y se haya entendido con quien hablaba sasuke después ahondare en la relación entre ellos dos no olviden votar para saber decidir quien fue el prometido de Hinata y los candidatos son

el pelirrojo y joven Gaara Sabaku no

el pelirrojo mayor y artista Sasori Akasuna no

mi otro gran amor y obsesión de anime Heero Yuy (nya el no es de naruto sino de gundam wing pero tiene la personalidad necesaria, en el enlace en mi perfil pueden ver unas imágenes de él, Espero sus votos

**nn**: voto contado

Misfits77: hanabi es muy impulsiva y hace lo que cree que es correcto, defendiendo a quienes quiere pero eso traerá consecuencias, mei es mei y su personalidad es así, aunque por eso se ha ganado la antipatía de la menor de las hyuga, bueno ya viste lo que paso con hinata aunque habrá que ver qué sucede de aquí en adelante voto contado (heero! *_*)


	8. La plática que no llego a ningún lugar

Este cap me costó bastante, no me gusto del todo como quedo pero la finalidad es lograr un acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata pero opinen ustedes

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

La plática que no llego a ningún lugar

Las lagrimas se deslizaban en silencio por sus mejillas, hace rato que la pelirroja se marchara y aunque lo intento al final no pudo comer nada ni evitar derramar aquellas pequeñas fuentes de agua depositadas en sus ojos, su respiración era tranquila pero eso no la reconfortaba miro el reloj eran las 9:45 faltaba muy poco para que Sasuke llegara la cita del pequeño Kenshin y lo último que deseaba es que la vieran de esa manera, tan débil, tan frágil, tan… ella a su memoria regresaron nuevamente imágenes de su niñez, en las que Sasuke subía a un árbol para bajar el globo que ella tontamente dejo escapar y en ese instante lloraba, las lagrimas siguieron fluyendo junto a una pequeña mueca dibujada en sus labios

**- Hinata - ** la voz llego a sus oídos sacándola de sus recuerdos levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Sasuke frente a ella con una mirada preocupada mientras la mano que hasta ese momento reposaba en su hombro viajo a su mejilla retirando las lagrimas **- ¿Qué pasa? - ** la voz del hombre en un tono suave dejaba ver toda su ansiedad

**- Sasuke-kun - ** susurro cuando fin pudo articular palabra **- todo está bien - ** seguro con un intento de sonrisa

El hombre retiro la mano de su mejilla para jalar una de las sillas de la mesa, se sentó frente a ella y volvió a acariciar el camino de lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos **- No me mientas, si todo estuviera bien no estarías llorando - ** lentamente la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo **- ¿Es alguno de tus pacientes? - ** pregunto recordando cuando solía involucrarse en los casos, la mujer negó **- ¿te peleaste con Hanabi? - ** dijo recordando como era su relación de pequeñas pero solo obtuvo una nueva negativa **- ¿con Neji? - ** cuestiono aunque era poco probable otra vez la respuesta fue negativa **- tal vez con tu padre - ** jugo su última carta sin efecto alguno

**- En serio Sasuke no pasa nada solo recordé algo triste - ** volvió a negar mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la central de enfermeras, pero fue detenida

**- Hinata… sé que me mientes, pero no te obligare a hablar - ** dijo mientras la detenía del brazo para que no siguiera caminando **- pero por lo menos come algo - ** suavemente la obligo a volver a sentarse **- Dime que eso no era tu desayuno - ** frunció el seño al ver lo que había sobre la mesa mientras la veía asentir **- Es una suerte que tenga algo mejor - ** entonces dejo ver la bolsa que colgaba de en su otra mano **- Solo no le digas a Neji que metí comida a su adorado hospital - ** sonrió cómplice mientras sacaba de la bolsa una de menor tamaño con el logo de una panadería **- Espero que sigan siendo tus favoritos - ** hablo mientras se la extendió a la mujer quien enseguida lleno su nariz con el olor que salía de la bolsa

**- Rollos de canela - ** sonrió sinceramente **- No te hubieras molestado Sasuke - ** sin demora tomo uno y lo mordió bajo la mirada divertida del pelinegro quien hizo una seña a la mesera que se acerco inmediatamente

**- Un chocolate doble para la dama y un café negro sin azúcar para mí - ** ordeno mientras la mujer frente a él lo miraba

**- Chocolate doble - **Pronuncio Hinata en un susurro mientras una ceja se alzo en el rosto masculino

**- ¿Acaso ya no te gusta? o ahora solo bebes café - ** la pregunto haciendo que levantara la mirada que había bajado en cuando dio el primer mordisco a su rollo **- Si todavía me gusta… hace mucho que no tomo uno - ** _Desde que te fuiste_ agrego en su mente.

En ese instante llego la mesera con los encargos del pelinegro haciendo que el momento de silencio se extendiera, hasta que ella se decidió a romperlo **- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita? - ** pidió esperando una respuesta negativa

**- Llevo varios días en Japón y aunque nos hayamos visto solo hablamos de temas médicos - ** fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras el Uchiha tomo aire para continuar **- Me preguntaba si ¿mi mejor amiga sigue allí? - ** soltó expectante de la respuesta de la Hyuga quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

**- Siempre estará aquí - ** contesto en automático dándose cuenta de lo que sus palabras suponían pero sin poder retirarlas

Sasuke sonrío y un poco temeroso tomo la mano de la mujer entre la suya **- Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes contarme - ** apretó su mano para acompañar la frase, desechadas casi todas sus opciones solo quedaba una pero no quería siquiera mencionarla, de solo imaginar que ese… ese… sujeto le estuviera haciendo daño su sangre hervía pero consciente cómo siempre de no tener injerencia en su vida solo le quedaba esperar que ella le contara en algún momento

**- Lo sé Sasuke, siempre contare contigo - ** correspondió al apretón de mano **- pero ¿no deberías estar con Nii-san y Kenshin-chan? - ** pregunto de repente pensando en el tiempo en que llevaba allí

**- Tu primo tuvo una cirugía de emergencia - ** la vio intentar pararse y la detuvo **- no es nada serio sino te hubiera llamado - ** con sus palabras logro que la mujer se sentara nuevamente **- y Kenshin está con Mei, insistió en llevarlo al parque - **

La pelinegra se percato de que esto último no lo complacía del todo **- Mei-san no te agrada - ** le hizo notar

**- Kenshin está feliz de conocer a su tía así que puedo ser condescendiente - ** subió sus hombros como restándole importancia aun cuando su ansiedad no paso desapercibida para la Hyuga

**- No fuiste con ellos - ** nuevamente hizo notar la actitud de su acompañante

**- Intento confiar en que Katsu no se equivoca con ella - **dijo con tranquilidad como si hablar de la madre de Kenshin fuera lo más natural del mundo

Hinata sintió como un puñal se clavaba en su corazón mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, tratando de que no se notara lo dolorosa que se estaba tornando la plática **- La quieres mucho ¿verdad? - ** pregunto inconscientemente

**- ¿A Kasumi? - ** la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa pero respondió sin duda **- Si, ella fue la primera persona con quien hable cuando me fui - ** por sí sola la afirmación ya dolía pero saber que tenía contacto con esa ella desde antes, en el momento en que se supone la amaba le desgarro el alma **- llegar a un país nuevo donde no conoces a nadie y encontrar a alguien que hable japonés fue sorprendente - ** tal aclaración le hizo sentir un poco mejor **- aunque era molesto que intentara hacerme salir con sus tontas amigas - ** las palabras salieron de su boca aunque su mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada **- Ninguna valía la pena eran… - ** el silencio se formo un momento

**- Fastidiosas - ** finalizo por él Hinata una risilla llego a sus odios seguida de la voz de Sasuke

**- Después todo pasó muy rápido - ** clavo la mirada en su café haciendo una pausa **- No recuerdo en qué momento empezó a pasar más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya - ** una nueva pausa se presento **- para cuando me di ya era parte de la familia, en un pestañeo Kenshin estaba en mis brazos, pronto halaba y caminaba y Rei venia en camino pero la felicidad nunca dura… - ** El silencio rodeo el ambiente, Hinata sabia a lo que se refería, la muerte de Itachi que si bien fue un suceso internacional no conocía los detalles **- Todo se desmorono, primero Itachi, después Rei… - ** se calló consciente de que de seguir hablando lloraría **- Pero dime ¿cómo está Sasori? - ** cambio rápidamente de tema aun cuando nombrar al hombre que se acaso con la mujer a la que amaba tampoco era algo que le agradaba pero al menos así no tendría que seguir hablado de sus desgracias

**- Bien, la última vez que hable con él estaba estacionado en Estambul - ** contesto inmediatamente

**- ¿y de eso hace cuanto? - ** pregunto por pura inercia

**- Unos tres meses - ** el ceño fruncido del pelinegro no era algo que esperara **- No es tanto antes de eso no supe de él durante casi un año - ** trato de relajar la tensión que se estaba creando, pero solo logro el efecto contrario

**- No importa si esta en medio oriente o en la Antártida debería llamarte regularmente - ** las palabras del pelinegro estaban cargadas de ira **- Es lo menos que puede hacer si te deja sola tanto tiempo - **

**- No es fácil ser un boina azul, muchas veces no hay forma de comunicarse - ** contesto a pesar de sentir la necesidad de explicarle a Sasuke que no estaban juntos

La manera en que lo defendió le dejo claro una vez más que su corazón no le pertenecía aunque lo deseara de una manera desesperada **- Hinata… - ** pronuncio su nombre decidido a llevar la conversación hacia lo sucedido cinco años atrás, pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño pelinegro quien sonriente se acerco a ellos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por los pasillos del hospital se podía apreciar a una mujer pelirroja de cuya mano venia un infante pelinegro, ambos paseaban sus miradas por donde caminaban buscando al pelinegro que dejaran solo durante algún tiempo mientras ellos iban a pasear por el parque cercano, sin resultado pues no lograban encontrarlo, en su búsqueda pronto se toparon una castaña que iba en su dirección

**- Hanabi-oba - ** saludo el niño cuando se encontraron con la mujer

**- Hola Kenshin-chan - ** correspondió al saludo la Hyuga mientras revolvía el cabello del menor **- Buen día Terumi-san -** saludo a la pelirroja aunque solo por cortesía

**- buenos días Hyuga-san - ** respondió de la misma manera consciente de la antipatía que le tenía la menor de los Hyuga

**- Hanabi-oba - ** la voz del infante las saco del duelo de miradas que estaban a punto de establecer **- ¿no has visto a Oto-chan?- ** pregunto logrando atraer la atención de la Hyuga **- Mei-oba y yo lo estamos buscando y no lo encontramos - ** aclaro con importancia

La Hyuga se arrodillo para estar a la altura del niño y con voz clara dijo **- Pues estas de suerte yo sé donde esta - ** el niño sonrió y antes de que pudiera preguntar donde se encontraba Hanabi agrego **- Esta con Hinata en la cafetería ¿Por qué no te adelantas y le dices que Neji-niisan está listo para recibirlo? - ** sin esperar a que agregara algo más empezó a caminar rápidamente en la dirección que le indicaran

Mei intento seguir al pequeño pero fue detenida por la Hyuga quien la sostenía fuertemente por el brazo

**- Espere un momento - ** ordeno más que pedir **- necesito cruzar algunas palabras con usted - ** la Terumi vio a la mujer frente a ella castaña de unos 25 años vestida de doctora más parecida a Neji Hyuga que a su propia hermana pero no sintió ningún peligro en ella así que asintió

**- ¿Quien se cree para hablarle así a mi hermana? - ** fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la castaña en un tono bajo pero con clara amenaza

**- No sé de qué me habla - ** fingió ignorancia la Terumi

**- Lo sabe muy bien - ** el duelo de miradas esta vez sí se llevo a cabo **- No sé que pretenda pero de ninguna manera dejare que lastime a Hinata o a Sasuke - ** la advertencia fue clara ya que la pelirroja no quería aceptar su participación

**- No lo veas así - ** hablo sabiendo que no pida seguir fingiendo ignorancia **- Le hago un favor a tu hermana - ** la Hyuga solo levanto una ceja en señal de confusión **- criar a un niño es demasiado complicado - ** soltó como si esa fuera una gran conclusión

**- Claro como usted es experta, después de todo a estado con Kenshin todos estos años - ** la ironía en sus palabras no pudieron sino regresar a la pelirroja a su primer encuentro con el Uchiha **- Usted no sabe nada de mi hermana porque si así fuera sabría que Hinata aprendió a ser una madre desde que tenía cinco años - ** las palabras de la Hyuga aunque duras estaban cargadas de una enorme ternura. Paso a un lado de la pelirroja en la misma dirección en que el infante se marcho y cuando llevaba solo unos pasos, volteo y agrego **- Por cierto si intenta alejar a Sasuke-niisan de la única mujer a la que ha amado, le pedirá a dios nunca haber conocido a esta Hyuga - ** se giro e intento retomar su camino pero la voz a su espalda la hizo detenerse y girar la cabeza

**- ¿Es una amenaza? - ** pregunto Mei con todo el aplomo posible intentando desvalorizar la amenaza

**- Es una promesa - ** una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de la castaña **- Un Hyuga no amenaza promete, y siempre siempre cumple sus promesas - ** y con estas palabras dio media vuelta y siguió su camino

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-

Solo hubo tres votos y dos de ellos dieron por ganador a Sasori ahora algunas aclaraciones:

boinas azules son el ejército de la ONU y ayudan en las zonas de guerra y desastres naturales

desconozco la situación de Estambul fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió

Y ahora si los rewie

**nn**: la continuo lo más pronto que puedo pero a veces simplemente el coco (cabeza) no me da pa escribir

Misfits77: pues no le rompi una pierna en cambio hice sufrir un poco a Sasuke y a mei, la relacion familiar de sasuke y teten la expondré mas adelante (yo y mi loca cabecita) cuanto abra la boca sobre kenshin pero habra que ver que otras consecuencias trae, no te preocupes también tardo en comentar tus fics

**Elena:** oh no quería hacer llorar a nadie aunque este es un drama en toda la extensión de la palabra, lleno de malos entendidos que por cuestiones de orgullo o resignación no se arreglan, Sasuke y Hinata deben hablar pero con la verdad y el corazón en la mano, hanabi quiere lo mejor para siu hermana y claro para Sasuke aunque no es tan fácil como quisiera bueno tu voto fue el que desempato y aquí el cap no lo dejare inconcluso aunque tarde mucho estará terminado espero que sigas leyendo


End file.
